


Old Times

by IvanAngel



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanAngel/pseuds/IvanAngel
Summary: Alastor had a habit of initating hugs and cuddle sessions with Husk, but how did it first start?• Can be seen as platonic or romantic
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 185





	Old Times

Husk never desired any of the touching from Alastor, at first. Alastors fingers making their way through his fur as their bodies pressed against each other was enough to make Husk flush underneath his fur. The alcohol through his system causing it difficult to quell his purrs every single time, causing Alastor to grin in satisfaction, knowing that Husk was enjoying himself despite his protests.

After all the years the two had known each other, this had become a nightly occurrence.

It all began one night; one that was full of screams as the war veteran relived traumatic events of the past. Memories of the battlefield during the Vietnam war came flooding back to him. All of the men that were killed in front of his eyes, friends breathing their last breaths in battle, all of the lives ended because of his gun. Alive or dead, ptsd haunted Husks life. Faces of those that ended up deceased were burnt into his mind, never to leave and taunt him.

The sound of his front door opening didn't register, nor did the footsteps of an acquaintance visiting him. The sound of radio static completely flew over his head. 

The sight of Husk in such a valuable position was new to Alastor. The headstrong gambler he knew would never willingly reveal that side to the wicked demon.

Now how was this wicked demon supposed to help out his furry friend? Husk being one of his only good friends prevented him from just leaving the scene, but Alastor had never seen anyone experience a trauma induce flashback. It was all very surreal.

Back in Alastors day ptsd, previously known as shell shock, was seen as a weakness and something to be fixed. After years in hell, meeting all the new souls, his view of the mental illness changed. Now seeing his best friend go through this mental illness was heartbreaking. He had never witnessed this from Husk before.

Alastor hesitated before taking a step forward and sitting down next to Husk, putting an arm around the male. Husk leaned into Alastors body, small whimpers and shaky breaths exiting the cats lanky frame.

Alastor ran a hand through Husks fur as the male moved onto his lap. "Husker, whatever you're seeing isn't there." Alastor said softly. The demon had never chatted with Husk about their lives on earth. It didn't even occur to him that Husk could be mentally unwell from his past life. 

The cats ears twitched, indicating that Husk had indeed heard him. His breathing calmed as Alastor pet him, humming a tune Husk had heard a million times.

It almost seemed like eternity before Husk was done with his episode. His body was no longer shaking in freight, his breath even and his mind was exhausted. Husk didn't look Alastor in the eyes, feeling too shameful to do so. "Thank you," Husk muttered. "for being here for me."

A small smile appeared on Alastors face before replying. "You are very welcome, Husker."


End file.
